


Detroit: Revenge (Español)

by Eban98



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98
Summary: Unos meses después de la revolución, Connor decidió quedarse junto a Hank y siguir siendo un detective. Ahora vive con Hank, quien lo trata como a un hijo ... pero a Connor aún le preocupa saber si en verdad está vivo, o si es solo una máquina; y tendrá que resolverlo pronto, ya que lo acusan de cometer un asesinato y arriesgar la vida de Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	1. Tú eres mi hijo

**“Tú eres mi hijo”**

…

_Connor estaba entro de una casa. Caminó a la ventana y miró al cielo nocturno. Después se giró y miró la sala: todo estaba desordenado, la televisión estaba rota, había papeles y objetos rotos en el suelo y los muebles estaban dañados. Avanzó unos pasos y miró hacia la cocina, donde alcanzó a ver rastros de sangre humana. Después caminó con lentitud por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño. Entró y en la tina había un hombre atado de manos y pies mirándolo con miedo. Connor caminó hacia él y el hombre retrocedió. Luego, le entregó un papel e hizo que el hombre lo sujetara._

— _Guárdalo por mí, ¿quieres? —le dijo._

_El hombre, muerto de miedo asintió. Connor miró al espejo y se vio a sí mismo. Él lucía sucio, su uniforme de Cyberlife estaba gastado y tenía heridas de bala. Connor se miró a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente._

— _¿Qué harás ahora, Connor?_

…

…

—Connor. Esta es tu última oportunidad —dijo Hank —¡Decide de una vez!

—Ya se lo dije, teniente —respondió Connor —lo que usted decida está bien para mí.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Connor! —Hank giró su cabeza en desesperación y giró sobre sí mismo —¿De verdad es tan difícil? Sólo elige: Azul o Blanco. No es tan complicado.

—Ya se lo expliqué, teniente. No hay motivo para que me proporcione un nuevo cambio de ropa, ya tengo tres juegos en mi armario.

—Y aun así te la pasas vistiendo este uniforme seis días a la semana.

—Es que… me gusta.

—Connor. Hijo, escucha. Tu uniforme te queda bien, en serio, te hace ver… importante. Pero no hay necesidad de que lo vistas todo el tiempo. Trato de que te sientas cómodo.

—¡Lo estoy, teniente!

Hank lo miró con decepción —¿De verdad lo estás? O, ¿sólo estás programado para decirlo?

Connor permaneció en silencio. —Hank, yo… —Connor estudió sus respuestas: DISCULPARSE, ANDROIDE, FINGIR y NO DECIR NADA. Connor eligió.

—Lo lamento, teniente. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por adaptarme a sus actividades cotidianas, pero no puedo dejar de evaluar la logística y la practicidad de sus decisiones… y sé que eso le molesta.

Hank suspiró —Está bien, Connor. No te preocupes… ¿sabes qué? ¡Te compraré ambos! Fin de la discusión.

Connor le sonrió —teniente, no tiene porqué. Además, no olvide que tiene que manejar responsablemente su tarjeta.

—¡Al diablo la tarjeta! Para eso es, ¿no? —Hank tomó ambos suéteres y se giró hacia Connor.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y, Connor. Ya lo hablamos, no tienes que llamarme “teniente” a donde quiera que vayamos. Además, hoy no es día de trabajo. No tienes a nadie a quién impresionar.

—Cierto… es la costumbre… Hank.

Hank le sonrió, aunque Connor detectó cierta frustración en él. —De acuerdo. Vámonos entonces, tengo hambre.

—Por supuesto —respondió Connor.

…

Luego de comprar la ropa para Connor, camisas para Hank, y comida para Sumo, fueron a comprar una sola hamburguesa, dado que Connor no necesitaba comer.

—¡Hola, Hank!

—Hola, Gary

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Por favor.

Hank se recargó en la barra y miró la televisión. En la televisión aparecía la presidenta Warren en una mesa, y a su lado se encontraba un androide.

—Oye, ¿ese es el tal Marcus? —preguntó Gary —¿el líder de la revolución?

—Sí. El mismo —Hank prestó atención —Huh, con que al fin lo logró.

—¿Qué logró?

—Cuando los androides fueron dejados en libertad, se decretó que, así como tendrían derechos y obligaciones, también tendrían su propio departamento de justicia. O algo así.

—¿Y para qué? ¿No se supone que los androides iban a ser libres? ¿Para qué querrían algo así?

—Mera precaución, creo yo. Jamás ha dejado de haber criminales, y supongo que, ahora con libertad, siempre puede haber quienes busquen problemas, y Marcus ha estado intentando los últimos tres meses en que ese departamento quede inaugurado oficialmente, y parece que ya lo consiguió.

Aún parecía casi increíble que hace tan solo tres meses, todos los androides se rebelaron contra sus amos. Exigieron igualdad y respeto. Y a pesar de que hubo violencia, la justicia prevaleció y ganaron su libertad. Tres meses habían pasado, y los androides estaban redescubriendo sus identidades. Muchos abandonaron a sus amos y se reunieron con los suyos, pero hubo algunos otros que prefirieron regresar y permanecer con humanos, con aquellos a quienes querían de verdad, por así decirlo. Connor era uno de ellos.

Hank se dio cuenta de pronto que Connor estaba en silencio. Giró a su izquierda, pero él no estaba ahí, ni a su derecha. Hank se giró un poco preocupado, pero lo encontró justo en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia adelante.

—Enseguida regreso.

—Sí, claro Hank.

Hank caminó al auto, guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su saco. No tenía frío, pero era su costumbre. Abrió la puerta del piloto y entró.

—De todas las veces que te pedí que te quedaras en el auto y no me siguieras, ¿por fin decides hacerlo? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? —le preguntó Hank, burlón.

—Claro que no teniente… ¡Hank!

Connor regresó la vista hacia adelante. Hank perdió su sonrisa.

—Okay, ¿qué pasa? —Connor lo miró con muestras de sorpresa —¡no me mires así! Anda, dime.

Connor abrió la boca, pero no quiso hablar. Bajó la vista y miró sus manos. —Hank… ¿crees que soy… sólo una máquina?

Hank se tomó unos segundos para responder —¿tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

—Yo no lo llamaría un-

—¡Es un sueño y se acabó! Cuéntame, ¿cuándo fue?

—Hace cinco noches… yo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Era de noche y me estaba escondiendo. Me pregunté, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Dónde está Hank? Quise dejar de correr, girar hacia otro lado. Detenerme a pensar. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis deseos. Seguí caminando hasta toparme con una ventana, y vi mi reflejo… Hank, me vi a mí mismo, sin expresión, sin vida real. Me miré a los ojos y dije… “Eres una máquina, Connor.” y… y… y mi objetivo… Hank, no tenía un objetivo… necesitaba uno… porque sin una misión que cumplir… no sirvo para nada… —Connor levantó la vista —Hank… y si yo…

—No lo digas.

—Pero, Hank…

—No, Connor. Escúchame con atención: llevas unos meses siendo divergente, o, mejor dicho, siendo libre. Por primera vez, en tu ciclo de vida, que en realidad no es tan extenso, tienes completa libertad en lo que decides hacer. Nada te rige, nadie te ordena… excepto yo —ambos rieron. Connor ya dominaba la risa —Te asusta tener tanta libertad, porque… nada te impide hacer el bien, o el mal. Nada excepto —Hank apuntó a su pecho —tu corazón. Tu sentido común, Connor. Tú tienes sentido común. Creo que… hasta eres más humano que yo. —le sonrió —Connor, yo no creo que seas una máquina. Yo creo firmemente que tú eres un ser vivo… y no me importa lo que digan los demás: Gavin, Jeffrey, ni nadie. En lo que a mí concierne, Connor… tú eres mi hijo.

Connor no sabía qué responder. Se sentía conmovido de una manera que jamás había experimentado, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, y tampoco pudo evitar la inestabilidad de su software. Titubeó al hablar, aunque no entendió por qué.

—Gracias… Hank…

—Gracias a ti, Connor —lo abrazó —por haber entrado a mi vida.

A pesar de todo este tiempo, Connor aún no comprendía del todo los abrazos. Sabía que representaban cariño entre individuos, y también sabía que reconfortaban. Pero lo que sí sabía era que lo hacía sentir seguro.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? —le preguntó Hank al soltarlo.

—Sí… digo, no —evaluó sus respuestas. HOGAR, COMIDA, HANK. —¿Qué quieres tú, Hank?

—Yo quiero que te relajes en domingo. Espera aquí, lo pediré para llevar —Hank abrió la puerta —¿seguro que no quieres nada?

—Hank, sabes que no necesito comer.

—Pero te he visto hacerlo.

—He consumido alimentos pequeños, mi sistema no está diseñado para-

—¡Sí, sí! Ya entendí.

Hank salió del auto.

…

…

_Connor…_

_Connor…_

_¡CONNOR!_

…

Connor se reactivó de pronto y se levantó alarmado —¡Hank! ¿Qué sucede? —estudió su entorno, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por Hank a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Son las putas 10:30 de la mañana y sigues dormido! ¡Rápido! ¡Vístete y vámonos!

Connor se miró a sí mismo. Vestía la playera de manga larga azul que le había regalado Hank, y un pants azul oscuro. —¿No me… reactivé? —Connor tenía que realizar un diagnóstico de su sistema de descanso.

—¡No! ¡Rápido, vístete ya! —Hank tomó su teléfono —¿Sí?... ¡Sí, te oí la primera vez! ¡Ya estoy de camino! Dame diez minutos.

Mientras él hablaba por teléfono, Connor tomó de su clóset el uniforme y se cambió de ropa rápidamente. Cuando estuvo listo salió a la sala.

—Estoy listo, Hank.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Sumo, cuidas la casa! —el perro le ladró sacudiendo la cola —Buen perro.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto.

—¿Sabe, teniente? —dijo Connor —Habríamos salido con dos minutos de anticipación si no me hiciera cambiar mi ropa.

—¡No empieces, Connor!

Hank arrancó el auto.

…

Ellos no llegaron al departamento de policía, sino que recibieron una dirección y se dirigieron al lugar. Una casa de los suburbios. Cuando llegaron, ya había oficiales de policía y también vecinos curiosos. Bajaron del auto y avanzaron entre la multitud. Justo fuera de la casa estaba Gavin charlando con otro policía.

—¡Al fin llegan! —exclamó Gavin con sus brazos cruzados —¿Qué les pasó? ¿Se te acabaron las baterías, cafetera?

—Gavin, déjalo en paz —dijo Hank.

—Porque tengo unas de repuesto en la cajuela, ¿qué dices, Connor? ¿Te las traigo?

Connor lo analizó, y le sonrió —Me complacería, detective. Aunque creo que usted las necesita más que yo. Luce cansado. Y su androide, ¿dónde está? He oído que es… único.

—Sí, Gavin —dijo Hank —hace tres semanas que te asignaron compañero, y morimos por conocerlo.

Gavin se quejó y habló desganado —No estoy autorizado a hablar de… el modelo que me asignaron, hasta que el “Nuevo Cyberlife” firme su transferencia al departamento. Pero les aseguro, que es una patada en el culo… justo como tú, Connor. Estoy seguro de que te caerá bien.

—Dígame, detective —dijo Connor —¿Este androide ya le sirvió un café?

Gavin permaneció mirándolo, hasta que le sonrió —no está mal, máquina. No está mal —después se dirigió a la puerta —¿Qué esperan señoritas? Vamos, tenemos un homicidio qué investigar.

Connor miró a Hank, y este le guiñó un ojo. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron a Gavin. Justo antes de entrar, Connor detectó que la perilla de la puerta estaba salida, por lo que la puerta se abrió a la fuerza. Connor entró después de Hank. Avanzaron por el pasillo, y Connor se topó con la cocina a su derecha. Había una mujer en el suelo. Fallecida.

—¡Ay, Jesús!

—Revisaré el piso de arriba —dijo Gavin.

Connor detectó un trauma en su cabeza, señal de que fue golpeada, pero la causa de muerte había sido un cuchillo clavado en su vientre, más de una vez. Connor analizó su rostro, y la identificó como Sandra Wilson, 38 años. Connor se acercó lo suficiente al cuchillo buscando huellas digitales. Sin embargo, no había ninguna. ¿Un androide fue responsable?

Connor retrocedió, lo suficiente para recrear una parte de la escena: la mujer entró corriendo del pasillo, había sangre en la pared en que se apoyó. Connor se acercó, colocó su dedo sobre la muestra y lo llevó a su lengua.

—Mierda. Connor, ¿por qué te encanta hacer eso?

El ADN pertenecía a Ángel Wilson. Un hombre de 43 años. Entonces Sandra estaba manchada con la sangre de un hombre, ¿el agresor era humano? Connor miró uno de los cajones a medio abrir. Connor lo abrió y encontró cuchillos, y un hueco hecho deliberadamente. “El sospechoso sabía que lo encontrarían”. Connor recreó la escena, y descubrió que al entrar ella a la cocina cayó al suelo. podría haber sido golpeada, luego el agresor tomó el arma, y la apuñaló.

—La perseguían. Ella intentó huir de su atacante —Connor salió de la cocina al pasillo —Y venía de… la sala.

Llegó a la sala de estar, la cual estaba hecha un desastre. Los muebles estaban golpeados, había cosas tiradas en el suelo y la televisión estaba rota. Connor estaba a la mitad de la recreación de la escena. El agresor había entrado por la puerta, hubo un combate en la sala, de pronto apareció una tercera persona en la recreación. ¿Dónde estaba esa otra persona? En el suelo había sangre roja. Connor volvió a escanearla, y supo que también era de Ángel Wilson.

—Esta es demasiada sangre. Si el agresor hubiera sido humano, no habría podido perseguirla tras una pérdida de esta magnitud.

—¿Y de quién es la sangre?

—De Ángel Wilson. Su esposo.

Hank no sabía cómo supo Connor eso, pero no lo cuestionó —Entonces un hombre y su mujer fueron violentados en su propia casa. El hombre cayó aquí perdiendo sangre, y su esposa huyó a la cocina. Ahí fue atacada, y finalmente asesinada. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? ¿Un robo? ¿Venganza? ¿Y dónde está Ángel Wilson?

Connor se levantó y miró hacia la ventana. Algo de pronto llamó su atención. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Luego levantó la vista hacia la luz del día y se estremeció.

—¿Connor? —Hank lo notó.

Connor se dio la vuelta consternado y miró la sala desde un ángulo familiar: todo estaba desordenado, la televisión estaba rota, había papeles y objetos rotos en el suelo y los muebles estaban dañados. Era exactamente igual que en su… sueño. Desde ahí podía ver la cocina, y alcanzaba a ver la sangre.

—Está arriba —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Hank! —lo llamó Gavin —¡Tenemos una víctima arriba!

—En el baño —dijo Connor consternado.

Hank subió las escaleras y Connor fue tras él. Los escalones estaban manchados de sangre, y cada paso que daba alteraba más su sistema, pues estaba recorriendo exactamente el mismo lugar. Al entrar su visión se enfocó en un hombre, era Ángel Wilson, y estaba atado de manos y pies en la bañera. Se había desangrado en ella.

—Ya encontramos al esposo, Connor —dijo Hank —pero todavía no sabemos quién fue el atacante.

—Tiene un papel en sus manos —respondió Connor.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Gavin mirando de cerca sus manos. Estas estaban cerradas, así que Gavin intentó separarlas. Y, en efecto, un papel cayó al suelo. Hank lo rejuntó.

—Son… sólo números —se lo tendió a Connor.

—Técnicamente —dijo Gavin —es una pista, teniente. Esto podría ser lo último que escribió la víctima.

—No —dijo Connor de pronto —la escritura es perfecta… no fue un humano… —levantó la vista consternado —fue un androide.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Connor?

Su software se volvió inestable, justo cuando giró para salir se topó con el espejo y miró su reflejo.

—a-ah, yo… —Connor titubeó. Dobló el papel y cerró el puño, y salió a prisa del baño.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Gavin —¡Devuelve eso!

…

Connor salió al patio trasero, se detuvo justo en el centro y permaneció ahí de pie. Firme, pero inestable. A pesar de no necesitar aire auténticamente como un humano, lo hacía agitadamente. Abrió su mano y miró de nuevo el papel.

—¿Hijo?, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Hank detrás de él. Posó una mano sobre su hombro. Connor quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. Hank se plantó delante de él —hijo. Por favor, háblame, ¿qué hay en el papel?

—313… 248… 317…

—Sí, yo también lo leí. Pero qué signi-

—Hank… es mi número de serie…

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Hank, es mi número de serie!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Hank… yo los maté…

—Okay, ahora sí estás diciendo pura mierda.

—No… yo estuve aquí… anoche… antes de despertar hoy… tuve otro sueño… estaba en esta misma casa. Recorrí los mismos pasos… yo le entregué a la víctima esto… —Connor sacudió el papel —¡Y luego me vi al espejo! Y me dije… _¿Qué harás ahora, Connor?_ —hizo una pausa, lo miró a los ojos —Hank… yo los maté.

—Okay, suficiente. —Hank abrazó fuerte a Connor, y este se aferró a él —quiero que te controles.

—Fui yo, Hank…

—¡Connor Anderson! —gritó, y lo sujetó con más fuerza —¡Quiero que te controles! Tú no eres así. Vamos, recupera el control.

Permanecieron así varios segundos, hasta que Connor se sintió completamente funcional de nuevo. Se apartó de Hank.

—Una cosa es segura —le dijo el hombre —Tú no eres un asesino. Lo único que eso demuestra es que tienes un enemigo. Alguien te quiere poner una trampa. Y estoy seguro de que ese alguien es nuestro sospechoso. Todo esto podría no ser más que una puesta en escena.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que pude verlo dormido?

—…Eso vamos a descubrirlo juntos.

Connor asintió —Sí… sí, Hank. Juntos.

Le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el brazo —eso es.

—¡Oigan! —los llamó Gavin —¿Ya terminaron? ¡Encontramos a una niña con vida!

Ambos oficiales entraron a prisa. Volvieron a subir las escaleras, y avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una niña pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos. Una oficial estaba tratando de calmarla.

—Está en shock —dijo Connor.

—Sí —respondió Gavin —lo notamos.

La oficial seguía calmando a la niña —¿Lograste ver al hombre que los atacó?

La niña alzó la vista lentamente, y después señaló hacia Connor. Todos se giraron para verlo, y de pronto él se sintió vulnerable. Miró a Hank buscando ayuda.

—Será mejor regresar al Departamento de Policía.

Hank se dio la vuelta, y Connor fue tras él.

…

Gavin y Hank se encontraban en la oficina del capitán Jeffrey. Ninguno decía nada.

—Hank —dijo Gavin por fin. Extendió sus brazos —¿Qué mierda es esto?

—No lo sé.

—Hank —dijo Jeffrey —¿entiendes lo que esto significa?

—Oh, cielos, Jeffrey. Creo que no lo sé. Tantos años de trabajar en la policía no me han servido para nada.

—¡No es hora de ser gracioso, Hank! Tenemos un asesinato de dos adultos, una niña como testigo, y a un sospechoso sentado justo afuera en su escritorio.

—¡Exacto! La niña sigue en shock. Seguramente lo señaló porque el atacante era un androide.

—¿Tú crees eso? —le dijo Gavin.

—Sin duda alguna. Sé que Connor no es responsable.

—¿Entonces quién es?

—¿Estaríamos aquí si lo supiera, Jeffrey?

El capitán respiró hondo —Hank, Gavin. Tenemos que aclarar esto, y pronto. No quiero tener al Departamento de Androides aquí. Si lo hacen-

—Lo sé… será su jurisdicción.

—Así es.

…

Connor estaba frente a su monitor, sin hacer nada, realmente. Sólo esperaba a que Hank saliera de la oficina. Cuando lo vio salir, se puso de pie de inmediato y lo esperó. Hank estaba consternado.

—¿Hank?

Este se rascó la cabeza —Bueno, mmm… no hay suficiente evidencia para probar tu culpa, pero aún no podemos mostrar tu inocencia. Iniciaremos una investigación… y Gavin estará a cargo de ella.

—¿Gavin? —soltó Connor —¡Disculpe, teniente! Pero Gavin no está calificado para llevar este caso.

—Cálmate, Connor. Gavin es un idiota, pero es buen detective. Estamos en buenas manos.

—¿Y por qué usted no?

—Jeffrey teme que… que mis emociones nublen mi juicio. Estoy muy apegado a ti, y… temen que interfiera con la investigación.

Connor se detuvo. ABSURDO, MIERDA, GAVIN y CONNOR, eran sus opciones —Y, ¿qué hay de mí?

Hank tomó aire —hasta nuevo aviso, estás suspendido.

—¿Qué? —Hank alzó las manos para calmar a Connor, pero él mismo mantuvo el control —Es lo mejor, ¿correcto, Hank?

Hank lo abrazó de nuevo —lo siento, hijo.

—No te disculpes, Hank. Está bien.

Se separaron y se miraron con tristeza. Después Connor se dirigió a la salida, pero regresó.

—Sería mejor que me lleve en su auto, teniente. Si me voy sólo, no beneficiará mi reputación.

—No, no lo haría. Vamos.

…

Hank detuvo el auto, pero detuvo a Connor antes de que este saliera.

—No pierdas la esperanza, hijo. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.

—¿Confías en Gavin, Hank?

—Sé que nos ayudará, Connor. Ahora, entra a la casa, y cuida de Sumo por mí, ¿sí?

—Con gusto, Hank.

Connor bajó del auto, se dirigió a la puerta y se dio la vuelta para despedir a Hank. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, entró a la casa. Connor se sentía afligido, y también estaba preocupado. Para pasar el tiempo, se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres del hogar: lavar la ropa, los platos, aspirar, etcétera. Sin embargo, aún era temprano cuando terminó los quehaceres. Regresó a su habitación, la que le había ofrecido Hank cuando accedió a permitirle vivir con él como su compañero… o como su hijo, como él decía.

Connor entró y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Realizó una revisión de todos sus sistemas, dos veces, pero no encontró ningún problema. Se encontraba en perfecto estado. Connor se quitó el saco y la camisa. Retiró sus zapatos, y luego se dirigió al armario. Sacó una playera blanca, de las primeras que le obsequió Hank. Se la puso y luego se recostó en la cama. Él no solía hacer eso, no lo necesitaba, pero ahora era lo único que quería hacer. En realidad, Connor quería estar con Hank. Pero eso no sería posible al menos hoy. Unos minutos después, Sumo entró a la habitación y se sentó frente a él. Connor lo miró y le sonrió.

—Sí, Sumo. Puedes subir conmigo. Necesito tu compañía —Sumo ladró agitando su cola y subió a la cama. Pasó por encima de Connor y se recostó a su lado. Connor lo rodeó en brazos y lo acarició. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que Connor cedió y entró en reposo, o, mejor dicho, se durmió.

…


	2. Desaparecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sigue alterado por lo que sucedió en la mañana, y Hank lo sabe pese a sus intentos por ocultárselo. Tal vez Connor sólo necesita confiar en él y darle tiempo... pero no será posible.

—Oye, Connor —dijo suavemente —despierta, hijo —Connor abrió los ojos de inmediato, se giró y se topó con Hank —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué hora es? —Connor se irguió de pronto.

—Es hora de cenar —se rio.

—Entiendo. —Connor se levantó a prisa y se dirigió a la puerta —Te prepararé algo de inmediato.

—Oye, ey, ¡Ey! —Connor se detuvo —hijo… ¿cómo te sientes?

FRUSTRADO, CONFUNDIDO, INDIFERENTE, CENA —Yo, eh… no lo sé, Hank. No logro entender lo que sucede. Estoy… confundido. —Connor se dio la vuelta —¿Ha avanzado la investigación? ¿Ya encontraron al sospechoso?

—Connor, te hablaré del caso luego de cenar, primero quiero que hablemos de ti.

NO HAY NECESIDAD, INSISTIR, ¿DE MÍ? —¿Qué quieres saber, Hank?

—Ya me oíste, quiero saber cómo te sientes.

VERDAD, MENTIR. —Estoy… bien, Hank. Me encuentro perfectamente estable. Realicé un diagnóstico general hace unas cuantas horas, y los resultados son positivos. Todo se encuentra perfecto.

—Sí, sí. Ya no me convences con tu mierda de programación. Quiero que hablemos de…

—Hank… Por favor. Quiero demostrarte que estoy funcional. Permíteme prepararte la cena… por favor.

Hank no quería hacerlo. Él sabía que Connor estaba intranquilo; después de todo, era sospechoso de asesinato. Finalmente cedió —Tú ganas.

Connor forzó una sonrisa —Gracias, Hank. ¿De qué tienes antojo?

—Lo dejo a tu elección.

…

Connor retiró el plato sucio de Hank, lo llevó al lavabo y regresó con un trago.

—Debo recordarte que no recomiendo beber licor a esta hora de la noche. En especial después de cenar.

—Y yo te recuerdo que agradezco el interés, pero —tomó el vaso y bebió —no pienso romper mi sana tradición.

—Ya sé que no —ambos rieron. Connor permaneció en silencio, pero Hank sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente.

—Bien, lo prometido es deuda. La verdad es que no hemos avanzado tanto como esperaba —Connor lo miró expectante —No es culpa de Gavin, si es lo que piensas, es por falta de evidencia. Decidimos regresar a la escena del crimen. Recorrimos toda la casa otra vez, pero no vimos nada nuevo. Así que, tras un poco de investigación, y de hablar con los vecinos, descubrimos que la familia poseía un androide muchos meses atrás. Después, se volvió divergente y desapareció. Nadie lo vio de nuevo.

—Sugieres que el atacante era ese mismo androide.

—Si tu teoría es cierta, cosa que yo creo completamente, lo hace buena coartada.

—Pero hay algo que no te convence, ¿cierto?

—Sería demasiado fácil. Nadie escuchó ni vio nada, hasta esta mañana que nos llamaron. Desde que son libres, los androides, en su mayoría, se han apartado de los humanos, ¿por qué uno querría regresar a su antiguo hogar y asesinar a sus antiguos dueños? En especial, si sabe que ya se rigen por leyes morales, y que eso es un delito. No; yo pienso que fue alguien más. Quien haya hecho esto, sabía perfectamente que lo íbamos a buscar, y pretende despistarnos.

—Sabe cómo trabajamos, ¿podría ser alguien a quien nos hemos topado antes?

—Venganza —Hank dio otro trago —alguien que nos odie, tal vez. O a ti, y por eso te dejó ver como sospechoso. Mañana… mañana vamos a entrevistar de nuevo a la niña. Le mostraremos fotografías de divergentes, y esperemos que ella nos aclare las cosas —Hank desvió la mirada, pensativo —desgraciadamente, aún no puedo mostrar tu inocencia.

SOLICITAR PERMISO, EXIGIR OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, NO DECIR NADA. —Hank, permíteme regresar. Yo puedo ayudarlos a resolver el caso.

Suspiró —Yo opino lo mismo. Y, aunque te sorprenda, Gavin cree lo mismo.

—¿Lo hace?

—Cuando te dejé, Gavin regresó con Jeffrey para que nos permita incluir un androide policía en la investigación; y si los oídos todavía no me fallan, lo escuché decir tu nombre.

Hank trataba de sonar optimista, pero no parecía creérselo ni él mismo. —Hank… dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer juntos.

Hank se enderezó —¿Y crees que te mentí?

_Inestabilidad del software_. SÍ, NO, NO LO SÉ. —No. Sé que fuiste sincero.

Guardaron silencio —Todo se va a resolver pronto. Ya verás —dijo Hank —el partido está por comenzar, ¿quieres verlo conmigo?

SÍ, NO. —Claro, Hank. Me encantaría.

…

…

…

_—¡Connor! ¿Vienes o qué?_ — _le dijo Hank._

_Connor alzó la vista hacia él_ — _Voy detrás de usted, teniente._

_Hank dudó, luego dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta. Connor se encontraba justo fuera de una casa abandonada. Subió los peldaños lentamente, siguiendo a Hank._

— _¿Qué estamos buscando, Connor?_

— _Una pista clave para la investigación, teniente._

_Connor cerró la puerta tras de él. De pronto aparecieron instrucciones... no, era un mensaje._

_‘Míralo morir, Connor’_. _Después, Connor tomó un arma oculta en sus pantalones y apuntó a Hank._

…

Connor abrió los ojos, aún creyendo haber escuchado el disparo. _VE CÓMO ESTÁ HANK,_ aparecía como prioridad. Se levantó a prisa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¡Hank! —tocó la puerta —¿Te encuentras bien? —TOCAR, ENTRAR. Connor abrió la puerta buscándolo y sólo se topó con su cama destendida —¡Hank! —Connor se dirigió al baño. Llamó la puerta de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta. La abrió y tampoco lo encontró ahí —¡Hank! —entonces recibió un mensaje de texto.

Mensaje nuevo a las 8:35 a. m. Emisor: Hank Anderson. -Ve con Gavin-

El nivel de estrés de Connor bajó de alto a moderado, sabía que Hank estaba bien, aunque seguía sin conocer su paradero, y la presencia de Sumo lo ayudó aún más a relajarse. _Podría estar ya en la oficina_. El mensaje era una instrucción. Connor salió del baño y miró la cama de Hank. _Se fue sin avisar_. Connor regresó a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme. Se estaba ajustando su corbata cuando se detuvo justo fuera de su habitación y miró la puerta. _La puerta estaba cerrada al despertar_. Connor jamás cerraba la puerta, excepto cuando él salía. Salió a la sala y miró la cocina: había un sándwich sin comer y un café frío. _Yo no necesito comer._ Después, Connor salió de la casa.

…

Tardó más tiempo del que debería, pues tuvo que buscar un taxi desde su casa hasta el DPD. Una vez ahí, respiró hondo y entró. Justo al pasar la recepción, divisó a Gavin en su escritorio charlando con unos oficiales. Este lo vio de inmediato.

—No. —se levantó y caminó hacia Connor —No, no, no. Tú sí que eres un divergente, ¿no? No puedes estar aquí, hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

—Detective, recibí un mensaje de Hank, ¿se encuentra aquí?

—Temo que te lo perdiste. Se fue de aquí hace una… media hora, ¿no te lo dijo?

—Él… salió de casa antes de que yo me reactivara, y hace varios minutos recibí un mensaje de su parte. Me dijo que me dirigiera con usted.

Gavin lo miraba de brazos cruzados —No sé a qué estén jugando… pero sí. Dejó un mensaje para ti. Está en su escritorio —Gavin regresó a lo suyo —¡Pero no puedes estar aquí mucho tiempo!

—Sólo tomará un momento.

Connor fue al escritorio de Hank. Analizó su espacio de trabajo, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Accedió a su monitor y ahí vio una nota: era una dirección, a varias calles de ahí. Tendría que tomar otro taxi, o el autobús. Connor dejó el escritorio y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero alguien llamó su atención. _Inestabilidad del software_. Justo saliendo de la oficina de Jeffrey, y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Gavin había otra unidad RK800, otro Connor.

Connor lo miró confundido y caminó hacia él. Mientras más se acercaba, descubrió evidentes diferencias entre él y el nuevo androide: su ropa era distinta, era más fornido y alto que Connor, y sus ojos eran grises. Este nuevo androide miró a Connor, y se sintió… intimidado.

—Ay, no —dijo Gavin al darse cuenta de lo que seguía.

—Hola, detective —le dijo el androide. Incluso su voz era idéntica —Mi nombre es Connor, aunque sé que usted también se llama así, por tal motivo, y para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión puede llamarme Nines.

—Nines… ¿qué modelo eres?

—Soy una unidad RK900. Soy un prototipo.

—Ay —se quejó Gavin —es como tener un déjà vu.

—¿A qué te refieres con prototipo?

—Soy el último y más avanzado modelo androide de Cyberlife. Antes de su transformación post-revolución, si así lo quiere ver.

—.... ¿Cuál es tu función?

—Tengo varias funciones, pero mi prioridad es resolver crímenes, igual que tú. Con unas ligeras mejoras.

—¿Qué significa?

—Este fortachón —dijo Gavin poniéndose de pie —fue hecho después de ti. Según su “currículum” fue hecho para ser más veloz, más fuerte, y con los últimos avances en tecnología.

—Y… ¿hay más como tú? — _El androide imita mi apariencia física_.

—Temo decir que no —respondió Nines —la producción de más modelos RK900 se vio detenida cuando Cyberlife se suspendió. Aunque, yo ya estaba terminado para entonces; así que Marcus prosiguió con mi programación, y ahora, puedo servirle a la policía de Detroit, ¿no es así, detective? —le sonrió a Connor, y después miró a Gavin.

Se aclaró la garganta —Sí. Em, hojalata… te presento a mí compañero. _Cabeza de lata_ número dos. Él será el androide que nos ayudará a resolver este caso, y comprobar tu inocencia.

Connor retrocedió con lentitud —Un placer, Nines. Tengo que ir a buscar a Hank.

—Como quieras —dijo Gavin.

—El placer fue mío, detective Anderson.

_Inestabilidad del software_. Connor asintió de mala gana a Nines, y después salió del lugar.

…

El autobús lo dejó dos calles antes de su destino. Connor se sentía intranquilo, tanto porque no sabía nada más de Hank, como por el nuevo androide, RK900. Lucía idéntico a Connor, pero sabía que no era él. Connor se obligó a ignorarlo y a continuar con su misión: encontrar a Hank. Cruzó la segunda calle, y detectó que su destino era una casa abandonada de dos pisos. Connor divisó en la acera el auto de Hank, y se sintió aliviado. Avanzó a prisa al auto, pero había nadie en él. _Hank debe estar dentro_.

La casa no tenía rejas, por lo que podía entrar sin problemas. Connor estaba por subir los peldaños, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había estado ahí antes, justo la noche anterior en su sueño —¡Hank! —Connor subió a prisa y abrió la puerta. No había nadie dentro, y Connor se sintió confundido una vez más. Exploró la habitación y distinguió manchas rojas y azules cerca de las escaleras. EXAMINAR SANGRE ROJA, EXAMINAR SANGRE AZUL. Connor se inclinó sobre la sangre roja, frotó sus dedos en el suelo y después lo llevó a su lengua… era la sangre de Hank Anderson.

—¡Hank! —exclamó poniéndose de pie Connor recorrió a prisa el primer piso buscándolo —¡Hank! ¿Dónde estás? —Volvió a las escaleras y subió a prisa. —¡Hank! ¡Contéstame! —Connor no encontró a nadie ni en la primera, ni en la segunda habitación. De pronto abrió la tercera puerta y se topó con un dispositivo de cuenta regresiva. Rápidamente la escaneó y supo que era una bomba, cerró la puerta con rapidez y corrió hacia la ventana, entonces la casa explotó y Connor salió disparado por la pared.

…

…

…

Misión: Proteger a Hank…

… _Interferencia…_

_…_

_Una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Amanda caminando hacia él. Hank diciéndole que se pudriera. Hank apuntándole con un arma. Él apuntando a Markus. Él y Hank paseando a Sumo. Él en el baño de la familia asesinada, mirándose frente al espejo._

_“Una máquina”. Escuchó. “Una máquina”. “Mi nombre es Connor”_

— _Vamos a averiguarlo juntos_ — _dijo Hank._

—… _Juntos_ — _dijo Connor._

_…_

_Misión: Proteger a Han-k--.----……_

_…_

_MISIÓN FAL---I-----… Proteg—er--….._

_…_

_…_

_…Hank…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

—¡Hank! —Connor se reactivó de pronto, se topó con Nines viéndolo e intentó retroceder.

—Por favor, detective. No se mueva. Aún estoy reensamblándolo.

—¿Qué? —Connor quiso levantarse, pero sintió dolor; al menos, interpretó dolor. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero claramente se estaban moviendo. Era la parte trasera de una camioneta. Realizó un diagnóstico.

—No hay necesidad, ya casi lo dejo en perfectas condiciones —Nines presionó su pierna y Connor saltó —Ahí tiene. Por favor, beba esto —Nines llevó a su boca una botella con plasma azul para que bebiera.

Connor se sentó, y descubrió que su ropa estaba rasgada, quemada y sucia, había perdido parte de su pantalón y su zapato, en la pierna que Nines acababa de reensamblar y su chaqueta había desaparecido. Connor miró a Nines, aún se sentía incómodo junto a él. CONDUCTOR, DESTINO, RK900, CONNOR _._ —¿A dónde vamos?

—Nos dirigimos a su casa, detective. Esta vez asegúrese de permanecer ahí.

CONDUCTOR, RK900, CONNOR. —¿Quién conduce?

—El detective Reed, por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Temo que aún no estoy autorizado a hablar con usted al respecto.

—¡Tiene razón! —dijo Gavin desde adelante —¡Ahora cállense! Ya vamos a llegar.

…

Gavin detuvo el auto. Nines abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajó primero —¿Puede sostenerse, detective?

Connor se giró y bajó las piernas al concreto. Al levantarse se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

—Escucha, hojalata —dijo Gavin —Vas a quedarte en casa, ¡es una orden! Para asegurarnos de que no hagas otro chiste como ese, Nines se va a quedar contigo. ¿Entendido? —Connor asintió —Bien. —Gavin miró a Nines y ambos asintieron. Luego cerraron la puerta, y Gavin se marchó.

Connor llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien.

—¿Detective Anderson?

Connor lo ignoró y abrió la puerta. Sumo lo recibió con alegría. Luego, se giró hacia Nines, que se encontraba frente a la puerta con sus manos tras la espalda.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —su presencia lo incomodaba.

—Tengo órdenes estrictas de mantenerlo dentro de su domicilio —Nines miró alrededor —tiene una linda casa, detective.

—Gracias… es de Hank. E-eh… del teniente Anderson.

—Entiendo. Le sugiero que descanse un poco, detective Anderson.

_Inestabilidad del software_ —No me llames así.

—Pero, es su apellido, ¿no es verdad? Y es detective. Adquirió oficialmente el puesto detective hace tan solo dos meses y medio, justo cuando el teniente Hank Anderson accedió a adoptarlo, y de esta manera, heredar su apellido. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. Todo es correcto… Mi nombre es Connor.

—Y el mío es Nines. Le propongo algo, detective: lo llamaré por su nombre si usted me llama por el mío.

—De acuerdo… Nines.

—De acuerdo… Connor.

Aún se sentía incómodo. Luego, Connor volvió a mirar su uniforme dañado y su pierna recién reensamblada. —¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió, Nines?

Tomó aire —Un dispositivo hizo explosión dentro de una vivienda abandonada hace exactamente 33 minutos. Se trataba de un emisor de ondas sísmicas, que fue modificado para crear una reacción ígnea y detonar con cuenta regresiva. Usted se encontraba cerca del rango de la explosión, atravesó una pared, y salió volando cinco metros… Considérate afortunado, Connor. Cualquier otro ser vivo, humano o androide, no habría contado con tanta suerte.

—¿Y Hank? ¡¿Qué hay de Hank?!

—Lo lamento, Connor, pero aún no estoy autorizado para discutir del caso contigo. Te sugiero que te relajes, descanses, cambies tu ropa, y esperes instrucciones. Si lo prefieres entraré en modo de reposo para no molestarte.

Nines cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo erguido. Connor seguía confundido, pero por el momento no tenía nada más que hacer. _Cambia tu ropa_. Connor encendió el televisor para que hubiera ruido en la casa. Se había acostumbrado tanto a escuchar a Hank con él, que el silencio total le resultaba extraño. Entró a su habitación y fue directo a su armario, estaba dispuesto a usar otro uniforme, aunque no sería de utilidad, pues no podía regresar al departamento de policía. USAR UNIFORME, USAR ROPA NORMAL. Connor eligió usar otro uniforme.

Connor tenía seis juegos del mismo uniforme RK800 de Cyberlife. Él mismo se aseguró de contar con los suficientes una vez que comenzó a vivir con Hank; de este modo, aprendió a utilizar cada uno por día de la semana, ya que Hank insistía en lavar la ropa de ambos. Connor se quitó el uniforme sucio y se vistió con el limpio, regresó el gancho de ropa al armario cuando se percató que había tres ganchos vacíos. Uno era el del uniforme sucio, el segundo es el que acababa de utilizar, pero, ¿y el tercero? _Falta un uniforme. Podría estar en la ropa sucia_. Connor se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, y una vez más recordó que él jamás cerraba su puerta. _Alguien debió mantenerla cerrada_.

Connor regresó a la sala y miró a Nines, él aún se encontraba firme frente a la puerta con sus ojos cerrados. Regresó al baño y revisó el cesto. Sacó cada pieza de ropa una por una, pero el uniforme no estaba ahí. _Encuentra el uniforme_. Connor entró a la habitación de Hank y revisó su armario, pero ahí no estaba, tampoco en el suelo entre las prendas tiradas. La cama de Hank estaba deshecha, y él solía arreglarla, aunque fuera a prisa. _Hank se levantó apresurado._ Connor regresó a la sala y prestó atención a su entorno. Entró a la cocina y se acercó al desayuno en la mesa. Al principio, Connor creía que el desayuno era para él, ¿Y si era para Hank? _El desayuno era para Hank._ Pero si él se levantó con prisa, ¿por qué se detendría a preparar algo que no comería? Luego escaneó la taza de café, colocó un dedo sobre la bebida y lo llevó a su lengua. De inmediato le desagradó, pues tenía nada de azúcar y mucha cafeína. _Hank no se preparó su café._

Connor abrió la despensa buscando cualquier anomalía, y en realidad, todo parecía en perfecto estado. _¿Quién preparó el café?_ Aún faltaba algo. Connor regresó con Nines.

—RK900 —esperó —RK… Nines.

Abrió los ojos —¿Sí, detective?

—Necesito preguntarte algo sobre Hank.

—Lo lamento detective, pero no puedo…

—¡Ya sé que no puedes hablarme del caso! No pregunto por eso, te pregunto por Hank Anderson… Sólo necesito saber una cosa.

—…De acuerdo, Connor. Sólo una cosa.

HANK EN EL DPD, NINES Y GAVIN, LA BOMBA. Una vez más Connor sintió que su prioridad era “Proteger a Hank”. —¿Qué hacía Hank tan temprano en el Departamento de Policía? Recibí un mensaje, a las 8:35 a. m. Hank no tendría por qué estar fuera de casa, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Nines lo observó durante varios segundos, evaluando qué es lo que podría revelarle a Connor —Estoy de acuerdo. El teniente Anderson suele llegar a trabajar poco menos de dos horas más tarde, según me han dicho —Connor lo miró expectante —Fue inusual verlo llegar tan temprano.

—¿Notaste algo más? Alguna frase, su forma de vestir. ¿Alguien lo acompañaba?

—No sabría decir, yo estaba ocupado… Pero, puedo averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a contactarme con la ST300 que sigue trabajando en el DPD, le preguntaré si notó algo. Por favor espere, no debo tardar mucho.

Nines volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y Connor regresó a la mesa. _El sándwich luce en perfecto estado_. No sólo eso, el sándwich había sido preparado con extremo cuidado y atención, no había nada fuera de lugar. _Alguien más preparó el sándwich_ … _y no fue Hank_.

—Listo —dijo Nines, Connor se giró —La recepcionista indica que el teniente llegó en su auto, pero él no lo conducía. Él entró al DPD, y miró dos veces hacia atrás. Después, abandonó el lugar, subió al asiento del copiloto y se marchó. No sabría decir quién iba con él, pero ella supuso que se trataba de usted, detective.

_Camino desbloqueado_. Connor se plantó en el pasillo y comenzó a recrear la escena. _Hank se levantó agitado, salió a la cocina y el desayuno estaba listo, pero no lo tocó. Hank debió haber salido a prisa, y alguien lo acompañó. Si no despertó a Connor fue porque… él creía que iba con él_.

Connor se estremeció. _¿Un impostor?_ Se dio la vuelta y completó otra parte del camino. _El impostor salió de su habitación con su uniforme faltante y cerró su puerta_. —Engañaron a Hank.

—Detective —dijo Nines —necesito hablar con usted —Nines caminó hasta la cocina —Por favor, siéntese —él lo hizo.

Connor se sorprendió por la repentina orden, pero hizo lo que dijo. Nines se inclinó.

—Escuche, voy a hablarle del caso. Le pido que me preste total atención, ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

—Qué…

—Por favor, limítese a hacer preguntas hasta que termine —Connor guardó silencio —El día de ayer, una familia fue violentada a altas horas de la mañana. Dos adultos murieron, y se presume que el atacante fue un androide, tanto por la precisión de las heridas provocadas, como por la falta de huellas dactilares humanas. Un infante sobrevivió, y aseguró haber visto al atacante. Hoy, a las 8:30 horas, fue interrogada, y se le proporcionaron fotografías de androides divergentes que fueron buscados por la policía; al haber negado a todos ellos, accedimos a mostrarle fotos de otros divergentes, y me temo que la niña lo identificó a usted como el agresor.

_El impostor asesinó a sus padres_.

—Además, hay una cámara de vigilancia de un establecimiento que detectó al teniente Anderson, y a usted, arribar al domicilio abandonado a las 8:33 de la mañana.

—No.

—A las 8:40, usted fue visto abandonar el edificio sin el teniente. Luego, llegó a las 8:45 al Departamento de Policía, y se marchó.

—No.

—La cámara lo vio regresar al edificio a las 9:06 a. m., y unos minutos más tarde el edificio explotó, con usted dentro. Al teniente no se le vio salir —Nines se inclinó hacia Connor —Sabes lo siguiente que voy a decir, ¿no es así? —Connor no respondió. _Inestabilidad del Software_ —El teniente está desaparecido… y tú eres el principal sospechoso, Connor.

Connor sentía furia, confusión, dolor y miedo… miedo… era una sensación horrible. —¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Un equipo armado tiene órdenes de venir y arrestarte bajo sospecha de asesinato múltiple. Tal vez estén aquí en 8 minutos —Sus sistemas estaban inestables. Connor no sabía qué hacer —Aunque —dijo de pronto Nines —técnicamente yo no le dije esto, detective —Connor lo miró sorprendido —Hasta donde nos concierne a ambos—Nines se levantó —yo permanecí en la puerta, bloqueando su salida principal —Nines regresó a la entrada y recuperó su posición erguida —Date prisa, Connor.

Connor se levantó de inmediato. _Escapa_. Connor corrió a su habitación y abrió su armario, escogió una playera blanca, pantalones azules y una chaqueta de gorro gris para cambiar su atuendo. Entró a la habitación de Hank y tomó dinero —Perdóname Hank, lo devolveré —dijo. Luego entró al baño y se miró con atención. Dejó correr el agua de la llave y se mojó el cabello. Le había crecido mucho las últimas semanas, y Hank jamás lo notó, pero ahora, Connor se alborotó el cabello, se cerró la chaqueta y se puso el gorro. Regresó corriendo a la sala con Sumo, que estaba recostado en su lugar como siempre. Connor se arrodilló frente a él con tristeza.

—Por favor, cuídate… y perdón… tengo que dejarte —Cualquiera habría dicho que era inútil dialogar con el perro, sin embargo, este le respondió con un aullido triste —Te prometo que volveremos, los dos.

Connor lo abrazó con fuerza y Sumo le lamió el rostro. Luego se levantó y miró a Nines una vez más. Después corrió a la habitación de Hank, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella. La cerró, y sin saber a dónde, comenzó a correr. Tomó una calle, pero sabía que la policía llegaría por ahí, así que se detuvo y corrió en dirección contraria.

…


	3. Investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viejo amigo regresa para ayudar a la policía a encontrar a Connor. A la vez, Nines y Gavin siguen sus instintos y buscan algo más... lo que encuentran sólo volverá las cosas aún más complicadas y preocupantes.

Markus se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana. Le gustaba ver salir el Sol por las mañanas antes de comenzar con sus actividades diarias, le transmitía calma y era algo que había estado haciendo con frecuencia. Una mujer se acercó con calma por detrás.

—¿Admirando la vista? —dijo North.

Markus salió de su trance y se dio la vuelta —Sólo quería ver el amanecer.

—Sí… pero eso fue hace horas. ¿Está todo bien, Markus? —North avanzó y acarició su rostro.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Seguro?

Markus se inclinó hacia su mano, y suspiró —estaba pensando en él. Todo a mi alrededor me hace pensar en Carl: el tablero de ajedrez, el piano, sus libros, el estudio… todo. En verdad lo extraño.

—¿Te incomoda estar aquí?

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que… no es lo mismo sin él.

—Bueno… Sabes que siempre podemos mudarnos de distrito.

—No, yo juré mantener vivo su legado, y eso implica conservar su casa.

—Entonces habla con Leo. Firmen otro acuerdo, que él sea el responsable de la casa.

—Hmm… ha cambiado mucho los últimos meses, es una mejor persona ahora… pero no cuidará la casa como es debido.

—…Okay —inclinó su cabeza para que su frente topara con la de Markus —¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire? Sé que, técnicamente no lo necesitamos, pero es algo que se dicen las personas entre ellas para hacerlas sentir mejor.

Markus se rio —Tú ganas. Además, ya es hora de trabajar —se separaron —recibí un mensaje de Josh.

—Está afuera esperándonos. Cámbiate —Ella se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala y se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta —Tal vez quieras darte prisa. Según nos dicen hubo un homicidio… parece que el responsable es un androide… —ella se giró completamente.

Markus avanzó hacia ella. —¿Quién murió?

—Aún no nos dicen.

Markus suspiró —¿Qué es lo que sí sabemos?

—No vas a creer quién es el sospechoso.

…

El vehículo se detuvo justo afuera del Departamento de Policía. Markus, North, Simon y Josh bajaron del vehículo.

—Esta es la primera vez que vengo —dijo Simon, estaba nervioso y emocionado —No lo puedo creer.

—Y yo no puedo creer el motivo que nos trajo aquí —dijo Markus —entremos.

…

Tan pronto cruzaron la recepción, Nines los avistó —Están aquí.

El Capitán Jeffrey, Gavin, el oficial Chris y la oficial Chen los vieron y avanzaron hacia el grupo para presentarse. Jeffrey se aclaró la garganta y extendió la mano —Un placer. Tú debes ser Markus.

—Así es —este le tendió la mano también —¿Sabe qué hacemos aquí?

—Por favor, será mejor discutirlo en privado —Jeffrey los guio hasta su oficina —¿Todos ustedes van a investigarlo?

—Si así lo prefiere, entraré yo sólo.

—Sólo quiero evitar el pánico y la divulgación de información. Es todo. —Jeffrey entró, seguido de Gavin. Nines se detuvo en la puerta.

—Está bien —dijo Simon —adelante.

Markus los miró a los tres y asintió, luego se topó con Nines en la puerta, que se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada —Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió Nines, y luego cerró la puerta.

…

—El día de ayer dos adultos fueron asesinados. El teniente Hank Anderson, y Connor, determinaron que el culpable pudo haber sido un androide, ya que no había huellas digitales de nadie, excepto de las víctimas. Una niña sobrevivió, y aseguró que Connor era el atacante, así que lo suspendí, bajo sospecha de homicidio; Hank y Gavin fueron asignados a la investigación. El día de hoy Hank desapareció, tras haber seguido una supuesta pista en una casa abandonada… Según me dicen, Connor regresó aquí pocos minutos después de la partida de Hank y fue a buscarlo. Y minutos más tarde la casa voló en pedazos, sólo Connor apareció.

—¿Qué tan seguros están de que Connor es el responsable?

Jeffrey miró a Gavin, y después a Markus de nuevo —¿No escuchó lo que le dije? Hay dos muertos y un desaparecido.

—Eso no prueba que él lo hizo.

—Lamentablemente —dijo Nines —Sí lo hace. Una cámara de vigilancia de un establecimiento cercano al lugar de la explosión los vio llegar juntos, pero jamás captó al teniente salir.

—La terrible teoría es —dijo Gavin —que Connor trató de encubrirse. El teniente iba a descubrirlo y le tendió una trampa, y… el haber estado ahí en la explosión podría significar que él mismo la provocó —a pesar de que trataba de escucharse seguro, Gavin dudó de lo que acababa de decir, y quizás Markus lo notó.

—¿Y tú crees eso?

Gavin su humedeció la boca —Lo crea o no, no tenemos más evidencia para probar lo contrario. Ni siquiera tenemos a Connor.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —dijo Nines —Yo vigilé la puerta principal, pero… debió encontrar otro modo de huir de mí.

Markus se giró de nuevo hacia Jeffrey —¿Qué quiere de nosotros, capitán Fowler?

—En realidad, quisiera que se fueran y le dejaran el caso a la policía… Pero los llamé porque ustedes saben de androides: protocolos, programación y esas cosas. Si saben un método para rastrear a Connor…

—No vamos a actuar contra uno de los nuestros, capitán, aunque nuestro departamento fue creado para regularizar la actividad androide, tanto lícita como ilícita. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar a androides que hayan cometido delitos, asegurarnos de si es o no el responsable, averiguar qué lo motivó a hacerlo, y después dictar si es inocente o no.

Jeffrey suspiró —De acuerdo, ¿tú qué propones? ¿Quieres quitarnos el caso de las manos?

—Claro que no. Nosotros no somos la policía, pero sí sugiero un trabajo en conjunto: usted trate de encontrar al teniente Anderson, y nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a Connor. Si trabajamos en sincronía, podríamos encontrar a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ya están ustedes aquí, creo que ya no tenemos opción —se cruzó de brazos —Él es el detective Reed, y está a cargo de la investigación. Pónganse al día y… al menos notifíquenme lo que quieran hacer.

—Así lo haremos, señor —dijo Markus. Nines y Gavin lo vieron salir de la oficina y luego volvieron la mirada a Jeffrey, quien no estaba para nada feliz.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste? —le preguntó a Nines.

—Es… mi deber, señor.

—No, tú deber era informarme a mí sobre cualquier descubrimiento, decisión o sospecha que tuvieras.

—Lo consulté con Gavin… él dijo que-

—¿Gavin? ¿Acaso Gavin es el nuevo capitán de la policía de Detroit?

—Jeffrey, escucha —dijo Gavin —Sé que esto luce de la mierda misma, pero Connor es un excelente investigador; él es cauteloso, muy observador, y sabe perfectamente cómo trabajamos. No lo vamos a encontrar solos, pero con Markus de nuestro lado sus posibilidades disminuyen.

—¡Ya accedí a tu solicitud de no volverlo público!

—Jeffrey…

—48 horas, capitán. Es todo —dijo Nines —permítanos a Gavin y a mí buscarlo por 48 horas, y si para entonces aún no tenemos nada, entonces lo hacemos a su modo.

Tras un momento de tensión, Jeffrey accedió —Sólo 24 horas, y es a partir de ahora —miró su reloj —largo de aquí.

—Gracias señor —dijo Nines, Gavin suspiró aliviado —Que tenga un buen día —le dijo.

—No lo hagas enojar más —le susurró Gavin. Salieron de la oficina, donde los esperaban Markus y los otros.

…

—Esta es la cosa —dijo Gavin —No tenemos ni puta idea de adónde se fue. Tampoco sabemos nada de Hank, ni por qué eligió a la familia. En el vecindario no encontramos nada, y la casa que explotó se llevó todo lo que había.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer? —preguntó Markus.

—Nuestra primera opción parece ser Elijah Kamski —dijo Nines —tengo entendido que el detective y el teniente Anderson fueron a buscarlo durante su investigación de divergentes, si alguien sabe sobre trastornos o impulsos repentinos en androides, es él. Después quizá nos dirijamos a Cyberlife, necesitamos hablar con los programadores.

—Déjennos a nosotros el viaje a Cyberlife. Reuniremos toda la información posible de su modelo, y ustedes hagan el trabajo de campo, ¿tienen algún punto de partida?

—Su casa —dijo Gavin.

—Pues ahí iremos primero.

…

Una vez llegaron ahí, recorrieron con cuidado cada centímetro del lugar. Sumo les ladró un par de veces desde su rincón, pero finalmente se rindió y volvió a dormir. Revisaron las habitaciones, el baño, la cocina y el garaje.

—No parece haber nada fuera de lo normal —dijo Markus.

—Sí, —dijo Gavin —o la limpiaron muy bien antes de que llegáramos, o no hay nada qué encontrar.

—Tiene razón, Markus —dijo North acercándose a él —aquí no hay nada. Quizá debamos separarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se giró a Gavin —nos dirigiremos a Cyberlife, ¿tienes su registro de lugares más frecuentados? —le preguntó a Nines.

—Por supuesto.

Nines y Markus se sujetaron las manos, mientras uno transfería información y el otro la recibía.

///

Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, y luego se soltaron.

—De acuerdo. Resolvamos esto.

Markus salió de la casa, y los otros fueron con él. Nines y Gavin se quedaron dentro.

—¿A dónde vamos nosotros, Gavin? Tengo una lista de lugares que el teniente suele frecuentar, comenzando por un puesto de hamburguesas —Gavin lo miró incrédulo —¿Por qué me miras así? —Gavin sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la casa. Nines también sonrió y lo siguió fuera, no sin antes volver a mirar a Sumo y guiñarle un ojo.

Gavin se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó a Nines. —¿A dónde vamos, fortachón?

—Regresaremos al lugar de la explosión.

—Tú mandas.

—Lo sé.

Nines encendió el auto.

…

La casa se había convertido en meros escombros. Aún había cintas holográficas de policía, pero Nines las atravesó sin dudar, con Gavin tras él.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, fortachón? ¿No íbamos a ir con Kamski?

—Su visita puede esperar —dijo Nines atravesando lo que una vez fue la entrada.

—Okay, ¿y cuándo me dirás por qué vinimos aquí?

Nines se detuvo.

///

_Nines y Markus se sujetaron las manos, mientras uno transfería información y el otro la recibía. Se miraron fijamente, y en una fracción de segundo se estableció un vínculo neural entre ambos._

_—¿Dónde está Connor? —preguntó Markus._

_—No lo sé. Sólo le advertí que se fuera._

_—¿Y qué hay de los sitios de las víctimas?_

_—Sólo investigamos la casa de la familia, aún no investigamos el sitio de la explosión._

_—Háganlo, debemos saber si este caso es particular, o encaja con nuestro sujeto._

_—Entendido_.

_Tras un par de segundos, se soltaron._

///

Nines miró a Gavin —¿En serio crees que Connor es el culpable?

—Oye, no me mires así, cabeza de máquina. Admito que… no es mal policía, o detective, o lo que sea. Pero… él y yo no…

—Gavin, te pregunté si crees que Connor es el responsable.

Gavin alzó la vista hacia él, suspiró y se frotó la cabeza —No. No lo creo.

—Yo tampoco —se dio la vuelta —vinimos aquí para comprobarlo.

—¿Qué podríamos encontrar aquí?

—Te lo diré cuando lo encuentre.

Tras un parpadeo, la visión de Nines se ajustó para identificar señales de calor, piezas de metal, biocomponentes y cualquier otra anomalía que fuera necesaria. Podía ver exactamente cada detalle, y podría haber reconstruido una vez más lo que aconteció justo antes de la explosión, pero ya había averiguado lo más posible, así había encontrado en dónde cayó Connor. Analizó cada pieza de metal, madera o cualquier otro material visible, y así logró encontrar piezas de madera con manchas de color. La superficie estaba quemada, pero la muestra seguía ahí. Nines se acercó a una de manchas rojas, tomó una muestra con su dedo y la analizó con su lengua.

—Es la sangre del teniente Anderson.

—Así que estuvo aquí… y, ¿esto prueba que murió?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo indica que estuvo aquí.

Nines distinguió un gran rastro de plasma azul. Lo escaneó de la misma forma. Su anillo Led se tornó rojo.

—¿Nines?, háblame.

—Es tirio… y proviene de…

—¿Ajá?

—Un modelo RK800, número de serie 313 248 317…

Gavin pasó su mano por su cara —No me digas que es el de Connor.

—Sí… y no —Nines se levantó —parece alterada, pero… aun no entiendo cómo.

Nines siguió rastreando su alrededor, hasta que un pequeño punto llamó su atención. Nines se acercó y levantó del suelo un anillo Led partido en dos y manchado de plasma azul. Nines presionó su sien izquierda, y colocó el Led. Al contacto, sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica, por lo que tuvo que retirarlo pronto.

—Está muy dañado… pero tengo parte de lo que ocurrió —Nines regresó a la estancia y reconstruyó la escena —El teniente vino aquí, y un androide estaba con él. El Led está destruido, el androide debió haber recibido un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, lo que dañó significativamente su Led, y le hizo perder plasma azul —miró a Gavin.

—¿Y cómo es que el plasma azul es de Connor? Si él poseía su Led intacto esta mañana.

—Yo… aún no lo sé —dijo Nines frustrado. _Inestabilidad del Software_. Miró el biocomponente en sus manos —tenemos que rastrear al dueño de este Led.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Por supuesto, detective. Muy pocos lo saben, pero los Leds mantienen un enlace que tarda meses en apagarse completamente. Aún retirado, el Led permanece conectado a la red neuronal del androide, no se puede determinar el modelo de esta manera, pero sí se puede conseguir su ubicación... Por desgracia, este Led está terriblemente dañado, y es muy probable que al hacer el rastreo me provoque un cortocircuito.

—¿Un qué? —dijo alterado.

—No tema, detective. Puedo resistirlo… sólo conserve la calma.

Nines volvió a presionar su sien izquierda, llevó con precaución el Led y lo insertó en su cabeza. Al contacto, ocurrió una descarga de energía, que hizo a Nines gritar y caer de rodillas.

—¡Nines!

Gavin quiso acercarse, pero Nines levantó su brazo para impedir que se acercara. Permaneció así hasta que el Led se sobrecalentó, lo retiró a prisa y lo lanzó. Se había tornado negro y salía humo. Nines seguía de rodillas y resistiendo su malfuncionamiento.

—Nines, ¡oye! —dijo Gavin arrodillándose frente a él y sujetando su rostro. Su Led estaba en color rojo —¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!

Nines abrió los ojos, comenzó a respirar con normalidad y su Led recuperó su color azul —Gavin, estoy bien… lo tengo.

—Eh, ¿en serio?

—Sube al auto —se puso de pie —está a 200 metros.

…

Detuvieron el auto y salieron a la calle. Nines miró cuidadosamente todo su alrededor: las personas y los androides caminando, los autos pasando, los negocios abiertos, hasta que se topó con una reja cortada a la mitad. Ambos caminaron hacia allí, y atravesaron la reja llegando a un callejón.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Gavin —¿el androide estaba herido?

—Sí —dieron vuelta y llegaron a un patio con un vehículo abandonado, botes de basura y maleza —había tirio en la casa abandonada.

—¿Y por qué sólo ahí? ¿No debería haber un rastro?

—Sí… — _inestabilidad del software_.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¡Gavin, si eres tan buen detective, ¿por qué no lo averiguas tú?! —Nines se giró hacia él —¡Deja de hacer preguntas obvias y ayúdame a encontrar al androide!

—Discúlpeme, su majestad. —Gavin no le gritó, pero tampoco le gustó su tono. Se hizo a un lado, empujando a Nines, y comenzó a buscar por el patio. Nines se arregló el cabello e hizo lo mismo con su visión, buscando tanto abajo como arriba en las ventanas de los edificios. Gavin dejó de buscar, y sólo comenzó a pasear por el jardín, ocasionalmente mirando a Nines, y luego volviendo su mirada al suelo. Llegó hasta el extremo del patio y se recargó en la pared, sacó de su pantalón un cigarro y un encendedor. Estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando notó algo extraño en el suelo. —Oye, Nines —este se giró y caminó hacia él.

En el suelo, justo donde comenzaba la maleza, había un hueco rellenado con tierra y concreto —Pareciera que alguien cavó un agujero, y después lo rellenó.

—Y lo hizo mal, ¿lo ves? Ni siquiera se molestaron en rellenarlo correctamente.

—Tal vez tenían prisa. Hay que removerlo.

Gavin se giró para buscar algún objeto que le sirviera como una pala, pero Nines unió sus manos y las clavó en el suelo con fuerza, removiendo sin problema los escombros. Descubrieron entonces una gran bolsa negra con lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano dentro.

—¿Otra víctima? —preguntó Gavin.

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Nines rompió la bolsa con cuidado para no dañar el cuerpo, sin embargo, tan pronto encontró las ropas del cuerpo se retiró sobresaltado. _Inestabilidad del software_.

—¡Ey, ey! —Gavin se puso frente a él —Fortachón, ¿qué sucede?

Nines lo miró a él, pero regresó la vista al cuerpo. Gavin se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para terminar de descubrirlo. Creyó estar listo para lo que sea. Se agachó y le dio otro estirón a la bolsa, solo para descubrir un uniforme de Cyberlife —¿Qué? —Gavin abrió completamente la bolsa, y al hacerlo también retrocedió asustado —¡Qué mierda!

En el suelo, dentro de la bolsa negra estaba Connor. Vestía su uniforme de Cyberlife, modelo RK800, y miraba con ojos sin vida al vacío. Había plasma azul saliendo de su nariz y boca, y había una gran herida en su lóbulo derecho, donde se supone que iría su Led. Gavin comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras maldecía en voz alta. Nines seguía impactado, mirándolo directamente sin poder reaccionar.

—¡Nines! —Gavin le gritó, y él salió del trance —¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo…

—No… Gavin…

—Está bien… okay, no está bien, pero tienes que controlarte, ¿okay? Hay que llamar al DPD, que vengan por él…

—Ya lo hice… Gavin…

—¿Qué?

Nines abrió la boca, pero no dijo lo que tenía en mente. Bajó la vista, y luego caminó hacia Connor. Se inclinó hacia él sintiendo… tristeza. Un impulso lo hizo acariciar el rostro de Connor. _Inestabilidad del software_. —No —Nines se alejó, y al hacerlo descubrió un rastro de plasma azul en el suelo, lo analizó con su lengua —No es él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Él no es Connor. E-eh, no el que conocemos. Este es el androide con la sangre alterada. Es la misma que encontré en la residencia… y es el androide a quien le pertenece el Led. —el rastro en el suelo lo llevó hasta el auto abandonado. Nines rompió la ventana del conductor con su codo.

—¡Oye, tranquilo! —le dijo Gavin.

Nines tan sólo se asomó al interior y pudo armar otra parte del rompecabezas. —Alguien conducía este vehículo, y lo tenía… atrás. No se molestó en esconderlo. Llegó aquí por… —Nines salió del auto y buscó alguna entrada suficientemente grande para un auto —…Allí. Un callejón. Entró por ahí, asegurándose que el auto no dejara rastros ni llamara la atención. Lo estacionó aquí, bajó a… al androide, y lo enterró. Luego huyó…

—…Okay… pero eso nos deja varias preguntas.

—Tres, para ser exactos.

—Claro… em… ¿cuáles son esas tres?

—Primera, ¿quién era el conductor? Y, ¿dónde está?

—¿Crees que este sujeto sea el verdadero culpable?

—Puede ser… Segunda, ¿Por qué mató a este… androide? — _Inestabilidad del software_ —Y tercera… ¿Por qué Connor?

—Hay una cuarta pregunta que no te has hecho —Nines lo miró confundido —¿Quién es responsable por la desaparición de Hank, y la muerte de esas personas? ¿Él? —señaló el cuerpo —¿O quien le hizo esto?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Se miraron, buscando respuestas uno en el otro, pero no las tenían. Pronto escucharon la sirena de policía.

…


	4. Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dado su reciente descubrimiento, Markus decide revelarles a Nines y Gavin información importante sobre el caso, que podría ayudar a aclarar este misterio.

Jeffrey estaba apoyado sobre la barra sosteniendo su taza casi vacía de café. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, aunque su mente se encontraba en otra cosa: Connor. El androide que hacía ya tanto tiempo fue enviado por Cyberlife para “resolver” el caso de los divergentes, cosa que en realidad no hizo, pues él mismo se convirtió en uno y ayudó a los suyos.

Él no lo odiaba, al contrario, admiraba su habilidad y su razonamiento, pues no lo había visto en ningún otro policía humano o androide, salvo en el nuevo modelo, Nines; pero Connor había demostrado ser un gran detective, sí, y un buen policía, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que él seguía siendo una máquina, por lo cual Jeffrey no terminaba de confiar plenamente en él. A pesar de ello, le permitió seguir en servicio, y no objetó cuando Connor fue nombrado oficialmente detective. Después de todo, Hank confiaba en él, y Jeffrey confiaba en Hank, aunque no se lo dijera.

Eso es precisamente lo que Jeffrey no entendía: ¿cómo es que tantos meses fueron tirados a la basura tan fácilmente? ¿De verdad había sido Connor el responsable de estos crímenes? O ¿Acaso Hank tenía razón, y alguien lo estaba inculpando? Jeffrey se frotó los ojos agotado, pues no podría responder ninguna de esas preguntas hasta encontrar a alguno de los dos, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Él no vio el cuerpo, pero sabía que Gavin y Nines encontraron un modelo igual al de Connor. Aunque ambos negaron que se trataba de la misma _persona_ , era un hecho que esto sólo complicaba más la investigación.

Jeffrey suspiró, terminó su café y regresó a su oficina tomando su tiempo antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento tras su escritorio. De pronto se percató de un zumbido en su oficina, lo buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con su teléfono debajo de unos papeles, alguien lo estaba llamando. Jeffrey no quería levantarlo, aunque sabía que era inusual que alguien lo llamara a esa hora. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, cuando vio que quien lo llamaba era Hank.

—¿Hola? ¡Hank! —dijo tan pronto respondió a la llamada.

— _Ugh…_ —Hank se quejó del otro lado de la línea — _¿Jeffrey?_

—¡Hank! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?

— _Ugh, cielos…_ —algo no estaba bien, tenía dificultades para hablar — _También me da gusto escuchar tu voz._

—Hank… ¿qué está sucediendo?

— _Quisiera decirte, pero… no tengo mucho tiempo._

—De acuerdo —Jeffrey buscó una pluma tan rápido como pudo —¡Dime dónde te encuentras e iremos a buscarte!

— _No, no estoy seguro… pero desde aquí -¡Ugh!_ —lo escuchó quejarse.

—¿Hank?

— _Estoy bien… por ahora… Desde aquí logro ver… eh, dame un segundo…_

—Hank, ayúdame. Describe el lugar.

— _De acuerdo… el lugar parece abandonado hace tiempo… Estoy en un tercer piso… desde aquí veo… espera, sí… el Bar de Jimmy._

—¡Entendido! —Jeffrey tomó nota tan rápido como pudo —¡Enviaré un equipo a buscarte! Resiste…

— _Gracias, Jeffrey… sabía que podía contar contigo_.

Hank colgó el teléfono, por lo que ya no escuchó a Jeffrey llamarlo. Salió de su oficina a prisa para enviar al oficial Chris Miller a buscar a Hank…

Sólo que no había sido Hank quien lo llamó…

…

El cuerpo del RK800 estaba tendido sobre una mesa, y había cables conectados a su sien, así como en su pecho y su brazo. Aunque el androide ya había sido declarado como _imposible de reparar_ , su apariencia seguía asemejando a la de un humano, razón por la cual Nines solicitó que cubrieran su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana blanca. La ropa sucia se encontraba en una mesa más pequeña, y no tardarían en llevársela también a examinar.

Nines se encontraba de brazos cruzados, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo sobre la mesa, mientras Gavin caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala mordiéndose las uñas. Simon, retiró el conector de su sien, para reemplazarlo con uno más delgado.

—¿Cuánto más llevará esto? —Gavin se impacientaba.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —respondió Simon —en el exterior él no sufrió daños serios, a excepción de unos cuantos golpes, y su cabeza. El hecho de que su Led haya sido destruido, y que se quemó, retrasa demasiado el proceso, pero el interior es algo completamente distinto. —se puso de pie, escribió algo en su teclado, y lo que se veía en sus pantallas apareció como holograma frente a los oficiales —Todo su sistema neuronal está destrozado. Su base de datos está corrupto… y su banco de memoria no existe —Ante la mirada dudosa de Nines y Gavin, prosiguió —Es como si este androide jamás hubiera sido activado, pero a la vez hay una clara muestra de que sus sistemas llevaban funcionando cierto tiempo… no… no lo entiendo.

—¿Y podemos averiguar lo que le sucedió? —preguntó Nines.

—Eso es lo que intento… —Simon suspiró —Markus desea mostrarles algo.

…

El 11 de noviembre de 2038 los androides se manifestaron pacíficamente en la Plaza Hart, en un último intento por demostrarle a la humanidad que ellos también eran seres vivos. Esa misma noche, a los androides se les concedió la libertad, y Markus sabía que aún habría mucho trabajo por delante para lograr una completa y pacífica coexistencia entre humanos y androides; una de esas labores era Cyberlife. Tras la liberación de estos, Cyberlife se vio forzada a detener su producción y venta de androides. Varios de sus cabezales fueron degradados, o despedidos, y el futuro de la compañía parecía ser su desaparición total.

Markus sabía que esto también sería la aniquilación de su especie, dado que Cyberlife era también quien proporcionaba Tirio, piezas de repuesto, y manutención a los androides. Así que, dos semanas después, Markus, y el resto de los líderes de Jericho solicitaron una audiencia con la presidenta Warren, solicitando la transferencia de poder de Cyberlife a ellos. Tras una semana entera de discusiones, propuestas aceptadas y rechazadas, y discursos por parte de humanos y androides, la noción fue aceptada, y Markus se volvió el presidente del _Nuevo Cyberlife_.

A partir de entonces, él se encargó de redistribuir y modificar las áreas de trabajo y desarrollo de la compañía. Era una labor extenuante, y sus frutos no se lograrían ver a corto plazo, pero lo hacía por su pueblo. Ahora, había logrado establecer un departamento de justicia dentro de las instalaciones, uno que sería dirigido hacia androides, y regulado por ellos. Una parte del acuerdo para tener este departamento, era el de crear un área de investigación, que trabajaría mano a mano con la policía de Detroit. Si bien, a Markus no le convencía del todo la idea, aceptó confiado, pues ya contaba con un aliado dentro.

…

Nines y Gavin se encontraban en el elevador, esperando pacientemente a llegar al piso 43. Gavin estaba cruzado de brazos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, hasta que miró de reojo a Nines.

—Oye, fortachón, estás… muy callado.

Nines bajó la vista —Sí. Es que no tengo nada que decir.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Quería preguntar Gavin, pero él mismo pensó que era una pregunta tonta, y que la respuesta era obvia. Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Nines lo miró.

—Mi primer día no ha sido… como yo esperaba.

Gavin sabía que se refería más a Connor que a la investigación en sí —Sí, bueno… yo te advertí que no sería fácil.

Nines se giró hacia él, ¿acaso eso había sido una broma? ¿O un absurdo intento por reconfortarlo? Lo que sea que haya sido, Nines se relajó un poco y le sonrió agradecido. Gavin lo miró un par de veces

—¿Quieres quitar esa mueca de tu rostro? Me inquieta bastante.

—¿Lo hace? —Nines sonrió aún más, y volvió la mirada hacia adelante —Discúlpeme, detective. Incomodarlo no es mi intención.

—Sí, sí —dijo Gavin.

El elevador se detuvo, y al salir avanzaron por un largo pasillo con unas cuantas puertas cerradas a en los lados.

—¿A dónde nos trajeron? —preguntó Gavin.

—Esta es la oficina principal de los líderes de la Nueva Cyberlife. Aquí se llevan a cabo reuniones, registro y control general del edificio, y también discusiones particulares.

—¿Cómo investigaciones policiacas?

—Por ejemplo.

Al final del pasillo se abrió una puerta, y fue North quien los recibió —Pasen, por favor.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con Markus con sus brazos en la espalda, mirando al exterior por la enorme ventana. Gavin carraspeó, aunque acabara de entrar.

Markus se dio la vuelta —¿Alguna buena noticia? —preguntó sin ánimos.

—En realidad… —Gavin miró a Nines, y éste sólo asintió —No. Lo que encontramos fue un androide muerto… de modelo idéntico a Connor. Debieron advertirnos que había más modelos como él sueltos por ahí.

Markus entrecerró los ojos —No los hay.

—Pues hay uno justo abajo que prueba lo contrario, por si quieres echarle un vistazo.

Markus lo meditó unos segundos —¿Y su Led fue destrozado?

—Casi en su totalidad —dijo Nines —además tuve que analizarlo para rastrear a su dueño, y en el proceso se quemó. Lo siento, Markus.

—Aun así, agradezco que no lo desecharas. Averiguaremos lo más que podamos.

Markus se recargó en el escritorio. Gavin creyó que habían terminado, así que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo avergonzado cuando notó que nadie más se había movido. Regresó a su lugar y se aclaró la garganta —¿Algo que no me hayan dicho?

Markus soltó un suspiro —De hecho, así es. Cuando recibimos el aviso de que Connor era fugitivo de la policía, yo creí que sólo sería un malentendido. O tal vez una situación delicada de pronta resolución… tal vez me equivoqué.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, Markus realizó un movimiento en un teclado, y en una pantalla aparecieron siete modelos androides, y en otra un mapa con ocho puntos rojos —Hace dos meses, un androide fue encontrado sin vida en su departamento de Detroit. Cuando lo registramos, no detectamos daño o agresión, así que fue catalogado como malfuncionamiento… pero algo que me llamó la atención, fue que su Led se había quemado por completo. Una semana después, otro androide fue encontrado en las mismas condiciones. Pensamos que podría ser un defecto en sus biocomponentes, por lo menos en los Leds, así que comenzamos realizando análisis a nuestra gente. No encontramos nada, pero hubo una tercera víctima la semana siguiente.

— _Víctima_ —dijo Gavin —¿Creen que hay un asesino en serie?

—Yo también lo dudé, detective; de igual manera no quería dejar que apareciera una cuarta víctima… lamentablemente, como puede ver, no pudimos evitarlo.

Gavin se acercó al mapa y al registro de los androides. Había siete en total —¿Uno por semana?

—Sí. Sin excepción, desde hace ocho semanas.

—Pero entonces… ay, no.

—El androide que ustedes encontraron es la víctima número ocho. Pero reconozco que este es diferente.

—¿Explica?

—Los otros siete modelos sólo mostraban daño neuronal durante sus últimos minutos de vida. No parecía haber anomalías de ningún tipo previo a eso, y según me informan, esta nueva víctima es la que más daños presenta. No cuanta con un registro de memoria, ¿qué creen que signifique?

Gavin se giró a Nines, esperando que él respondiera, pero para su sorpresa, este parecía tan confundido como Markus. Gavin giró de nuevo a ver a los androides, y los puntos marcados en el mapa.

—Está escondiendo sus huellas —Nines alzó la vista hacia él —¿Están seguros de que los otros androides sí almacenaron recuerdos?

—Sí, pero ninguno claro justo antes de su deceso.

—Ajá —Gavin se mordió el labio —¿Y qué me dices de los androides? ¿Algo que tuvieran en común?

—No parece que haya nada. Todos son modelos distintos.

Gavin no tenía ni idea del significado de la variedad de letras y números de androides, sólo sabía que eso los diferenciaba, como a los humanos sus huellas dactilares. Aun así, intentó encontrar algo en sus modelos: Se trataba de una modelo RT600, una AX400, un PL600, un JB300, WR400, HK400 y un WR600… y ahora un RK800. Gavin se dio la vuelta.

—Nines, mueve tu trasero aquí y muéstranos que vales la pena —Él no respondió, pero obedeció y se acercó —¿Qué ves aquí?

—Diferentes modelos de androides, Detective.

—¡Hola! —tronó los dedos —¡Usa la cabeza!

Nines lo miró con frustración, pero obedeció. Volvió a estudiar a los modelos androides, y de pronto lo entendió —Son divergentes.

—Así es. Modelos reportados como desaparecidos; casos que el DPD tenía que investigar… casos asignados _a Hank_.

—El asesino de estos androides también podría ser el secuestrador del teniente. Consiguió acceso a los archivos del DPD… y los eligió a ellos en particular por su familiaridad con el teniente… y por eso eligió a Connor.

—Pero eso no nos dice cómo es que hay un segundo Connor —se giró de vuelta a Markus —¿Ya encontraron la información?

Markus miró a North —Los encontramos —dijo ella —y… están encriptados.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fueron sellados. No sabemos cuándo, ni por quién. Simon y Josh están trabajando con los técnicos para desencriptarlos… creo que estamos pensando lo mismo.

—Creo que sí —dijo Gavin —parece que su sospechoso y el nuestro son la misma persona.

—Y seguramente fue también quien encriptó los datos —dijo Nines —Se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro obvio.

—¿Por qué no nos mostraron esto antes? —preguntó Gavin. North dio un paso adelante.

—No sabíamos que era nuestro sujeto. Mucho menos pensamos que Connor se vería involucrado.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Nines. Se giraron hacia él —El Departamento de Policía piensa que Connor es el responsable por el asesinato y la desaparición del teniente; al menos, esa es la conclusión a la que llegaron. Si conectamos el suceso de estos días con los asesinatos a androides, pareciera tratarse del mismo individuo… pero, ¿qué motivaría a Connor a atacar androides divergentes, dos civiles y al teniente de policía?

Al notar la mirada de Nines, Gavin buscó una excusa —Se le… ¿zafó un tornillo?

—Es una manera de verlo… pero no lo creo. Un androide averiado no calcularía así la fecha de sus ataques, ni sería tan preciso y constante; y aunque fuera el caso, ¿no había pasado ya desapercibido varias veces? Parece un descuido muy obvio el dejarse ver por una niña.

—A menos —prosiguió Gavin —que pretendiera ser visto.

—Dejar un testigo.

—¿Por qué se delataría a sí mismo?

—A menos que no fuera el caso.

Gavin lo razonó, y logró llegar a la misma conclusión —¿Un impostor?

—Alguien que luciera idéntico a Connor, o lo suficiente para que un testigo, y cámaras de vigilancia, lo identificaran y así inculparlo.

—Cámaras de vigilancia convenientemente bien posicionadas. No fue al azar.

—No… Sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra con nuestro escenario.

Gavin miró a los lados buscando la respuesta —¿Hank?

—No, detective. El otro Connor —Gavin ladeó la cabeza sin entenderlo —Piénsalo, Gavin; había alguien falsificándolo, otro modelo RK800, podría ser él quien atacó a estos androides, y seguramente fue él quien engañó y secuestró a Hank, pero después ¿qué sentido tendría autodestruirse? Encontrarlo es suficiente para comenzar a creer en la inocencia de Connor, y aunque esa hubiera sido su intención, sabemos que alguien más trasladó su cuerpo y lo enterró en el callejón.

—A ver, déjame ver si lo entiendo. Lo que tú sugieres es que el androide que trajimos podría ser nuestro sospechoso, pero ya que está muerto, y su memoria parece borrada… hay alguien más involucrado.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Gavin: yo creo que alguien reprogramó al RK800. Alguien que tenía acceso tanto a los archivos del DPD para conseguir modelos de androides, y también acceso a los archivos de Cyberlife, para encriptar datos.

—Así que hay un impostor que también podría ser un traidor.

A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, se sonrieron mutuamente por el hecho de haber desenmarañado esta parte del misterio. Gavin le dio un golpe leve al brazo de Nines —¡Sabía que seríamos un gran equipo! —y lo decía en serio. Nines encarnó una ceja y estuvo a punto de responder cuando Gavin se sobresaltó por el rugido de su estómago.

Nines sonrió —Parece que ya pasó tu hora de comer.

—¡Oh, cállate! —se giró a Markus —en serio agradezco su ayuda, pero creo que tengo un asunto importante que resolver… hay que resolver esos datos.

—Así será —dijo Markus.

—Bien, debemos irnos —“ _a comer algo”_ pensó Gavin.

…

Anochecía. Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban las zonas más altas de los edificios, pero las calles ya se estaban oscureciendo. Dos vehículos se estacionaron casi derrapando, y de ellos bajaron varias unidades policiacas. Desconocían la situación actual del teniente Anderson, por lo cual, una parte de ellos iba equipados para dar lucha si se requería. Hank no había sido muy específico, pero el hecho de que _estuviera en el tercer piso_ era un buen punto de partida.

Los oficiales entraron a un primer edificio, subieron con precaución hasta el tercer piso, revisaron con cautela buscando a Hank, pero no había señales de él. Registraron también el segundo y el cuarto piso, y nada, así que salieron y registraron el siguiente.

Estaban por entrar al tercer edificio, cuando Chris creyó percibir movimiento en una ventana rota a su derecha —¡Allá! —dijo, y los oficiales avanzaron.

Con precaución fueron subiendo por las escaleras del descuidado edificio, de no ser por las pocas personas que los observaron subir habrían jurado que el lugar estaba abandonado. El tercer piso se encontraba casi a oscuras, así que avanzaron con mayor precaución. Comenzaron a registrar los departamentos uno por uno, y de pronto un golpe fuerte al fondo del pasillo, en la última habitación.

Chris se adelantó y se acercó a la puerta de dónde venía el sonido —¿Teniente? ¿Es usted? —esperó —¡Teniente! ¡Venimos a rescatarlo! ¿Está usted aquí?

Una vez más no hubo respuesta, Chris intentó abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro, se apartó y asintió para que sus compañeros abrieran la puerta. Este departamento no tenía luz eléctrica en absoluto, por lo que entraron lentamente. Apenas y lograban verse los unos a los otros, y justo en eso, una luz azul brillante apareció por un pasillo, apuntó con un arma que nadie pudo notar hasta que comenzó a dispararle a los oficiales. Tres cayeron heridos, mientras el resto retrocedía o se cubría tras las paredes.

—¡Hay contacto hostil! —reportó uno de los policías. Como ya no hubo disparos se asomó, solo para que una mano le tirara su arma de un golpe, y con la otra golpeara con fuerza su rostro para hacerlo caer. A su lado se asomaron dos policías más, y el atacante nuevamente disparó. El sujeto aprovechó la oscuridad para escabullirse y atacar a los policías, que se defendieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero fueron noqueados fácilmente por él. Estaba por dispararles a ambos cuando Chris disparó y acertó en su hombro.

—¡Aah! —gritó una voz conocida para Chris. Se internó en la oscuridad con cautela y con su arma firme, pero recibió un golpe en la espalda, se giró como pudo para enfrentar al atacante, pero recibió varios golpes en el rostro, el estómago y finalmente calló al suelo. El atacante dio una fuerte patada a su pierna, y sólo pudo gritar por el dolor.

El sujeto levantó el arma de Chris del suelo, y él comenzó a jurar que era su final, pero el atacante sólo la contempló y después se giró a verlo. Un led parpadeaba entre colores azul y rojo en su sien. Era un androide. Justo entonces, una linterna iluminó su rostro y el androide se cubrió y disparó en esa dirección. Aprovechó la distracción y huyó por el pasillo. Un grupo de oficiales lo siguió, mientras otros se acercaron a los heridos.

Chris estaba conmocionado, no por su pierna, que seguramente seguiría funcionando, sino por el rostro del androide. La linterna logró mostrar un rostro manchado de sangre azul, y una piel entre humana y sintética. Cuando alguien tomó su rostro para saber qué ocurrió, Chris solo logró decir una palabra:

—Connor…

…


End file.
